


His Thanks

by caz251



Series: Thanksgiving [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving and what Chuck and Casey are thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it.

“Come on Casey, it won’t be that bad, please come.” Chuck pleaded, “Ellie specifically requested that you be there, I think she’s secretly hoping you’ll make your mini quiches again.”

Casey sighed, “No Chuck, tell Ellie I can’t make it or something. There is no way I am sitting through thanksgiving dinner with Walker.”

Chuck had just shook his head, “I’m not telling Ellie that, I may be afraid of drug dealers and terrorists, but neither of them scare me as much as my sister does. And it’s not as if Sarah will be there anyway.”

At that Casey stopped running his hand through Chuck’s hair, turning to face him properly, “What do you mean Walker won’t be there? She’s part of your security detail of course she’ll be there, she’s your ‘girlfriend’, she has to be there or Ellie will be suspicious.”

“I told Ellie that she was spending thanksgiving with her father. I then told Sarah what I told Ellie, telling her that maybe she shouldn’t turn up, that maybe a break from all the pretending was what we really need to be able to work better together, when we’re not as tense as we are at a moment. I may have then mentioned that Ellie invited you and that you agreed to stop her from going on about my protection.” 

He turned to look at the man lying next to him, before letting out a groan, one that Chuck take took to mean ‘fine’. “Go to sleep,” Casey mumbled, “we will speak in the morning.”

Chuck had happily complied, but not before leaning over to give Casey a good night kiss. 

What seemed like only a few hours later Chuck was being roused out of bed by Casey, “Up.” The NSA agent said as he pulled Chuck out of bed, “You have to go, you need to be back before Ellie realises that you didn’t spend the night in your own bed.”  
Chuck nodded then kissed Casey passionately, before leaving with a heavy heart. For once Chuck wanted to be able to wake up in the morning next to Casey and just lie there in their bed for a while, not that it was their bed, Chuck did have his own, but it was nothing compared to the bed that he and Casey shared.

He came through the Morgan door into his bedroom, and he made his way towards the kitchen, knowing that Ellie was probably already awake and cooking. He spent the morning helping Ellie, but his mind wasn’t there, instead it was focused on Casey, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the NSA agent.

Dinner was a great success, with both Anna and Casey’s presence Morgan behaved, and the absence of Sarah meant that Chuck was able to relax for once. He thought back to the start of the meal when they had said what they were thankful for, his thanks for those who love and keep us safe a message to Casey, one that was obviously received when the man in question replied. Casey’s thanks had caused a round of laughter from those at the table, but only Chuck understood the emotions behind it. Casey was thankful that not all nerds were as annoying as he’d thought, and that some of them really were getting under his skin. Chuck understood what Casey was trying to say, even as he backtracked and gave thanks for the people who kept the country safe.

Yes, Chuck was thankful, his thanks went to Bryce for sending him the intersect, to the General for sending Casey, then turning a blind eye to their relationship, even though it breeched protocol. But most importantly his thanks went to Casey for loving him.


End file.
